Contr-Ed
Contr-Ed 'is a fan-fiction video game by an ed-X-TREME. It involves a meteor holding an army of war-like aliens crashing into the outskirts of Peach Creek; the aliens attack and its up to the Eds, and the Kids to fight them off. This game is based on ''Contra. Contr-Ed: The Alien Wars After Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show...a meteor landed 20 miles away from Peach Creek, it looked harmless at first, but it sent an entire armada towards them. Now the Eds, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf have to stop the aliens from taking over the world. Contr-Ed A fan-made game, based off of Contra. charaters You play as Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf to fight the aliens. *'''Ed: The strong Ed, uses headbutt to smash stuff ,uses the Ed-azer, a modified laser made by double d,to blast the alien into pieces,and his special move: the scream from Little Ed Blue. *'Edd': (Double D): The smart Ed, He uses a overly grown pen that shoots ink at enemys. And his special move: Ed Blind. Double D takes off his hat (which is blurred out), blowing enemies away. *'Eddy': The leader of the eds. He uses a money gun, and his special attack: the Ed-Attack. Double D and Ed appear, and they all ram into enemies. *'Kevin': The jock boy,uses a laser gun made by double d,and special,the speedy bike *'Nazz': The nice girl. She uses a toy gun that shoots plastic toys. Her special move: the Super Throw. *'Rolf': The strange character. He uses a fish gun, a gun that shoots fish, and his special move: the Animal Horde. Alot of animals appear and run down enemies. LEVELS Storyline After ed,edd,n eddy's big picture show, the Eds were eating jawbreakers at Kevin's (Everyone likes the Eds now.) then when Double D was looking outside, IT happened. Eddy: Double D, whatcha' doin? Double D: E-E-EDDY! Eddy: What? Double D: Look! Ed: Who's there? Kevin: WHAT THE...?! (a meteor is heading towards Peach Creek) Eddy: 'HIT THE DECK! ''(the meteor crashes twenty miles outside of Peach Creek) '''Eddy: What? No explosion? Double D: That's strange. (One week later...) ed:(looking at EVIL tim comic) (EARTHQUAKE) ed:WHOOOA! (outside) red falcon:THE PLANET IS MINE! (ed runs to kevins,where everyone WAS watching the monster truck mayham 2!) ed:AHHHH,RUN!!! sarah:from what? ed:LOOK OUTSIDE! double d:YIKES! ed:its just like in my comic book,the black viper army double d:but,wait,the events in your comic is REAL!?!? ed:yeah,and 6 heros have to stop the leader of black viper before it destroys us all! double d:looks like it will have to be us jimmy:im scared sarah:me too. eddy:well,if the comic IS real,looks like me,ed,double d,rolf,nazz,and kevin has to go,right? ed: that makes...uh.......70? double d: No. It makes 6, just like in the comic! eddy: We're gonna have a LOOOOONG adventure. Trivia *This takes place after Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *For the lives, each character gets a "Ed-ken", its like a token for lives, but it has either Ed,Edd,Eddy,Rolf,Kevin,and nazz's face on it. *'Glitch': At the Black Vipers 1, 2, and 3, if you shoot the crystal on the head, the Black Viper becomes invisible for a couple of seconds, and you switch to a random charater. *This game is based on Contra. *There were only 4 characters in Contra. (Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Mad Dog, and Scorpion.) but on this, 6 characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy are seen. Enemies *Vlaaxar *Caacor *Cakcam *Zanon *Ridrao *Nabo *Zearx beta Images NOTE:these are the beta images! beta boss concepts just like the pics,these are beta Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction